


Reunion

by scheherezhad



Category: Original Work
Genre: Kenneth fic, M/M, Schism D&D campaign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scheherezhad/pseuds/scheherezhad
Summary: Two idiots who maybe have some feelings for each other, and a late night visit.
Relationships: Memir Vrago/Bele
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Moriavis for the kiss prompt meme, prompt #5 "Throwing their arms around the other person’s neck, hugging them close before kissing them passionately on the lips."

The knock came far later than Memir would have liked. He'd been waiting nearly an hour since their last message, and he'd been half convinced that Bele had gotten caught by the patrols. The frustration died at the sight of Bele, safe and mostly whole, when Memir opened the door for him.

"You asked me to come," Bele said, setting his pack on the floor.

It was full but looked too light. Clothes, probably. Underprepared, as usual, Memir didn't say. "Yeah. You're here."

"I'm here," Bele agreed. He quivered in place briefly before he threw his arms around Memir, holding tight, face pressed into the curve of Memir's neck. "I thought you _hated_ me."

Memir held himself stiffly for a moment before lifting his arms and returning the embrace with a quiet sigh. "I don't hate you," he mumbled into Bele's hair. It was damp, but it smelled of perfumed soap instead of fire and blood and vomit--no wonder it'd taken him so long to get here.

"No, you _missed me_." And the next thing Memir knew, Bele was pulling him into a scorching kiss.

Fuck, he'd forgotten how good this was.

His awareness narrowed down to firm lips and grasping hands and the heat of a familiar form against him from chest to knees. His body remembered this touch, nerves lighting up with want after months of nothing but his own hands. He pressed into it for a long moment, then pulled back a fraction. "Come to bed."


End file.
